All That Glitters
by littlelaughingchick
Summary: Rosalie's point of view. This is how Rosalie's life would've been if the Royce incident never occured. A little angsty at times. Please read. Not good at summaries. Rated M for strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone. Hi people who read Shopping With Alice. Again I apologize for not updating. Hi to all the newbies!!! *waves wildly***

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a suckish laptop that cant run without its power cord. Think she'd trade?**

She looked through the window, a lavish green garden painted with flowers of every color. Gardeners crouched low, attending to the garden. Children frolicked in a lively manner loving the attention they got.

She pulled her head back from the frosted glass and averted her gaze to her room. Her oversized bed with all its frills and netting ceased to amaze her. A gorgeous netted white canopy draped over the pale peach sheets. A silken bow was placed at the base, scrunching the pale silk together.

A large iron wrought headboard reached upwards, its tip nearly grazing the base of the vaulted ceiling. The footboard, on the contrary remained low and stable so as to provide a breath-taking view of the elaborately furnished iron wrought.

A large dresser sat to the side, topped with elegant jeweled barrettes and accessories like never before.

To the left was the door that led to her bathing quarters and to the right was an intimidating large closet. Inside, everything was concealed in pastel colored garment bags. Mirrors clung to every open surface and natural light was scarce.

She was Rosalie Hale and this was her bittersweet life.

**Ok so I know its short and it does get longer, this is just the beginning. It also gets better, well in my opinion. It would be nice if u could throw in a review. Suggestions welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! This is incredible you guys! I really wasn't expecting all the reviews, story alerts and whatnot. I post this story and an hour later..wow! Thank you so incredibly much!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a laptop that can now function without its power cord! Yay!**

"Mommy?" a little voice pulled Rosalie out of her reverie.

She looked down to see a fair haired girl with wide dazzling blue eyes staring back intently. She was dressed in the finest of silks and her long blond locks spilled through a sparkly headband.

Rosalie smiled and picked her daughter up. Cuddling her against her chest she closed her eyes and breathed. The delightful perfume of her daughter's hair refreshed her.

Before she could react, a handsome man walked in the door. His hair was a deep shade of blonde and his face was chiseled like that of a prince.

"Rosalieeee" he slurred.

She sighed. Drunk again, Royce King, her husband, was an alcoholic. There was no way around it. When he was drunk, he had the tendency to get violent. She better get her beautiful daughter away from him.

"Lily it's time for bed. Consuela will prepare you." She said without a hint of emotion. The slightest thing could trigger her husband's anger. Love towards her daughter made him…jealous. She sent her away without a kiss, and turned to face Royce.

Royce took one look at her and lust flashed in his eyes. Before she knew it he was ripping her clothes off.

They didn't make love. It wasn't good sex they had. But it couldn't have classified as rape. Surely that couldn't be it. They were married right? So it wasn't rape what he did to her.

***

The sun streaming through the window woke Royce up. He looked at his beautiful wife, her golden hair shimmering in the bright light. He knew what he did to her last night was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

When he drank, the voices in his head were stronger than ever. They made him hurt people who loved him, made him do things he would regret.

He knew he had to make it up to Rosalie. To regain her trust, but how? She was the only person who had ever loved him, despite his flaws. His own mother was ashamed to be around her son. His father cared for him only to have an heir to his fortune.

He would call in their personal party planner, Miss Alice Brandon. She along with Rosalie could plan a ball. Royce knew Rosalie loved these things. Sometimes he wished he could fix himself for her, mend all his broken pieces and heal his wounds so he wouldn't have to make anything up to her.

Rosalie stirred and then slowly her eyelids opened to reveal two gleaming sapphires. She looked at him, unsure of his reaction.

He looked deep into her eyes and there he saw love. He saw forgiveness and care. She cared for him regardless of what he'd done.

He slowly leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft fluttering kiss that left her breathless. She moaned his name and he knew he had her.

***

There was a light knock at the door. Only one hand could make such a fragile knock. _Alice!_ Rosalie thought excitedly.

She opened the door and there stood a small girl wearing a light pink dress. It was creased in the right places and ruffled down her back. Her hair was short and pulled back in all the right places. Her eyes were a mysterious black and her cheeks were pink. She bounced happily and pulled Rosalie into a hug.

"Royce thinks we need to plan a ball" she said in her high pixie-like voice.

Rosalie knew Royce was doing this as an apology for last night. The memories flooded her head and she felt close to tears. Alice looked at her, concerned. Quickly Rosalie pushed the thought to the back of her mind and focused on the matter at hand.

Just when they were finishing compiling the guest list, Consuela, Lily's nanny walked in with Lily in tow. When the little girl saw her mother she ran and hugged her tightly. Rosalie kissed the top of her head and dismissed Consuela.

Of course with Lily, a few more of her friends were added to the guest list. Then they were off to the kitchen to try out some snacks for the party.

***

Rosalie walked in to the dance studio and saw a handsome young man with unruly bronze hair playing the piano. The music was beautiful, but still a little personal. She felt like an intruder in her own home.

She cleared her throat loudly to announce her arrival and he looked up. The second emerald met sapphire the world came to a halt.

***cues the music* mwah hahaha I just love leaving my readers with cliffies. Sorry but..il try to update soon. So love it? Hate it? Drop a review! Make my day! ******


End file.
